Mi dulce y azucarado amorcito, el chocolate
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: Tal vez cambiaria  mi chocolate, por Misa, Por que ella podria ser ahora mi dulce azucarado amorcito de chocolate.


**Mi dulce y azucarado amorcito, el chocolate.**

**Los personajes de Death Note no nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

No se si son mis ojos o mi pastel tiene demasiada azucar, volteo al pastel y este se encuentra lleno de ella practicamente tiene montañas y aisber , mientras unas pequeñas y furiosas hormigas se acercan a invadir, lo que para aquellos insectos es una mina de oro azucarada , se acercaban a invadir mi pastel.

No, el azucar no, normalmente como el triple de azúcar que esto entonces eso no puede ser, me tallo los ojos mientras observo a Misa, tampoco son mis ojos , ¿Tal vez se deba por falta de sueño?, pero…yo no duermo, asi que difinitivamente no puede ser eso ¿Sera acaso que mi forma de pensar a cambiado sobre ella? No eso no es sigo creyendo que es tonta.

Mmm… pareciera que que un brillo especial, deslumbrante, inexplicable y asombroso invadiera su alrededor, como si….

Como si su rostro me provocara esa sensación que siento al probar el azúcar, al provar el chocolate…. Deliciosa, pareciera como si su carita angelical fuera una especie de iman para mis ojos, espero que no haya notado que la estoy viendo, si fuera asi me veria muy patetico, espero que no note tambien que la estoy investigando.

(Mientras que en la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado habia un gran letrero que decia "Detective trabajando en el caso Kira" justamente tambien en una zona muy concurrida del centro comercial)

Al parecer Misa no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente se encuentra en el mismo lugar provandose algunos zapatos., esta junto a Mogui, este se encuentra sentado, no puedo entender el tipo es tan calmado, Mogui podria hacer un millón de cosas y jamas sospecharia de él, espera un momento eso ya lo había pensado antes, claro pero si fue ese día en el que se comieron mi pastel.

Uff… Misa se ha medido tantos zapatos que ya me he aburrido de estar contandolos lleva tres millones dos zapatos . Lo unico que falta es que se mida los de la mostradora del lugar

(Misa a lo lejos se ve quitandole los zapatos a la mostradora)

Mis ojos se sienten pesados; Misa es realmente una chica linda , ella podría ser ahora mi dulce azucarado amorcito de chocolate; tengo sueño...

¿Qué es esto ? ¿El azùcar se mueve?

-Que te pasa L nos estas traicionando, yo me esfuerzo por ser dulce para gustarte ¿Por qué no valoras eso?-

Me…me ¿Esta hablando el azúcar?

-L acaso no te gusta mi crujiente sabor no por nada me llamo crunch-

Me dijo la barra de chocolate mientras se arrancaba poco a poco la envoltura, dejandome ver su tentador crunch y tratando de seducirme con ello.

Vamos a atacarlo gritó de pronto el azúcar

Yo quiero sus ojos gritó como loco el chocolate

Aaaaaa…. Grite yo asustado, pronto esas horrible imagenes se desvanecieron

Uff… todo había sido un sueño, que susto, espera un momento…siento…siento algo pegajoso en mi frente

!Aaaa¡…. Es el chocolate que viene por mis ojos volvi a gritar para despegarlo de mi frente, y tomarlo con fuerza, lo arroje al suelo y lo comenze a pisarlo hasta hacerlo pedazos

Realmente era crujiente hizo mucho ruido mientras lo pisaba, espera… ¿Donde esta el azúcar?, que alivio solo esta en el suelo tirado, por un momento llege a pensar que estaba encima de mi.

Que sueño mas tetrico, nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando fue que me dormi.

Rapidamente recuerdo a Misa, para voltear al lugar donde se encontraba, es un alivio aún sigue ahi.

Vaya…finalmente a decidido comprarse unos zapatos y… creo que son los primeros que se midio, nuevamente me pierdo en Misa es una chica bella debo admitirlo

(De pronto llega Lithg desesperado)

-Ryuga, ya no puedo mas la presiòn me esta matando, yo soy Kira-

Si Light lo que digas lo discutiremos despuès

-¿Què?, pero si te acabo de decir que soy Kira-

Lo se

-Mira, mato con una libreta-

Es linda

-Hasta tengo nombres escritos y toda la cosa-

Asi la cosa

-Hay un dios de la muerte justo detras de mi y se llama Ryuk, solo necesito escribir el nombre de la persona y visualizar su rostro-(Dice mientras saca la Death Note y un lapíz)

Así es muy bonita, mañana la veo

-Hayy… al diablo me largo-(Dice por ultimo Light)

Misa es bella… MOMENTO ¿Què dijo Yagami?... debio de haber sido algo sin mucha importancia, se lo preguntare mañana

(De pronto me encuentro en otro lugar)

¿Què estoy haciendo en un hospital?

La puerta poco a poco se habre y entra un doctor

-los estudios acabados de realizar an demostrado que por comer mucho chocolate le ha dado diabetes….-

Nooooo… maldito chocolate diabetes noooo…

Aaaaa….grite para despertarme ¿Fue un sueño?

-¿Què te pasa ?- pregunto una enfermera

(De pronto se escucha alguien correr por el pasillo y entra el doctor)

-¿Què pasa por que los gritos?-

Que me ha pasado ¿Por què estoy en un hospital?

Usted se ha resbalado mientras pisaba un chocolate cercas de la zapateria y se ha picado los ojos al caer al suelo

Al terminar de oir la explicación fue entonces cuando lo vi sober la mesa, ahi estaba el chocolate me estaba vigilando.

**Hola esperamos que esta parodia les haya gustado y si fue asi pasen a leer nuestra otra parodia claro si quieren se llama, el secreto del detective de quien fue el que se comio el pastel ayer**

**Aceptamos, opiniones, comentarios y criticas constructivas**

**perdone la falta de ortagrafia esmos trabajando para mejorar eso.**

**arigato y sayonara….**

**cuidense y que esten bien**

**att:OBITO**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Att:SASORI**


End file.
